


The Wrong House

by Thisusernameistakenagain



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisusernameistakenagain/pseuds/Thisusernameistakenagain
Summary: After the NWSL semifinals, Tobin gets Julie to take the sorting hat quiz on Pottermore. The results are rather... shocking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> With Hurricane Matthew right on my doorstep, I give you this fic. Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while. I've been super busy with school and stuff. A Pirate's Death should be updated soon. I hope you enjoy this fic!

After both Chicago and Portland lost their NWSL semifinal games, Julie and Tobin were happy to be back in each other’s company. Julie took a flight to Portland just hours after the game against Washington ended and Tobin had been there to comfort her as soon as she landed. She was there to watch the Thorns play the Flash and held Tobin while she cried over the loss long after the game ended. The entire week following was spent watching movies, which is what Julie was doing until Tobin interrupted her.

“Julie!” Tobin yelled, running through the house, laptop in hand. “Jules, you have to take this quiz!”

Julie sighed, turning around to see the sorting hat quiz from Pottermore pulled up on her girlfriend’s laptop screen. Julie wanted to continue watching her episode of  _ Chopped,  _ but the midfielder was smiling like an idiot at the thought of what house her girlfriend would be in. She just could resist.

“Do I really have to?” Julie asked in an attempt to sound uninterested.

“Yes. I have a bet going on with Alex and Kelley.”

Whether Julie was a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff was a long fought debate between the trio. Tobin felt that Julie’s typically happy and caring stature resembled that of a Hufflepuff more than any of the other houses. However, Alex and Kelley felt that Julie’s bold and daring side showed more often than anything else, thus, making her a Gryffindor.

“What about?”

“They think you’re a Gryffindor, but I think you’re a Hufflepuff, and the only way to find out is to have you take the test.”

The defender smiled and motioned for Tobin to bring the laptop to her.

“What’s the winner of the bet get?”

“Winner gets free food from the loser for a week.”

Julie nodded her head. “If you win, you better share.”

“Of course I will.”

Tobin placed the laptop in Julie’s lap and sat down next to her, waiting to see what the blonde would turn out to be. She leaned over to look at the screen, but Julie pulled it away before Tobin even had a chance to look at the question. 

“Nope, you’re not allowed to look until I’m done.”

The midfielder pouted, sinking back into the couch in defeat. Her curiosity about how Julie was answering the questions was eating away at her. If she didn’t know any better, she would think that the blonde was taking such a long time on purpose.

After what seemed like hours, Julie finished the quiz.

“I don’t think you’re going to be too happy about this.”

Tobin sighed and flopped over on the couch.

“I’ll call and ask the two nerds what they want for lunch tomorrow.”

The midfielder was confused when she got her phone out and Julie reached over to stop her from making the call.

“Not so fast, Toby. They weren’t right either.”

“What do you mean?”

Julie turned the laptop around to show what her true house was. Tobin couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw the green background with the name  _ Slytherin  _ written in silver. She never would have guessed in a million years that Julie was a Slytherin; it just didn’t seem fitting.

“No way.”

The blonde just shrugged and handed the laptop back.

“Looks can be deceiving.”

“But that-”

Tobin cut herself off when she saw Julie’s raised eyebrow.

“Can I call Alex and Kelley now?”

Julie nodded and came over to cuddle with Tobin to see if she could hear how the two women on the other end would react to the news that she was a Slytherin. The line rang a few times before Alex picked up.

_ Did she take it? _

“Yeah, you might want to put it on speaker so Kelley can hear the results too.”

_ I’m not sure if that’s good or bad. _

“Well you’re about to find out.”

Some slight shuffling and yelling happened on the other end before Kelley joined the call.

_ Alright Tobin, what were the results. _

Tobin sucked in a breath before answering.

“Slytherin.”

_ You’re joking. _

“Nope.”

_ She can’t be. Are you sure it was our Julie that took the quiz? _

“Of course I’m sure!”

_ Well now what? Who wins the bet? _

“No one, I guess.”

Julie chuckled to herself, enjoying the conversation going on between her teammates.

_ Damnit, I was really looking forward to some free Taco Bell. _

A few more words were exchanged before Tobin hung up the phone.

“I still can’t believe you’re a Slytherin.”

***

A few days later, when the national team met up for camp, the news about Julie’s house sorting spread.

“What? Julie isn’t a Slytherin!” Sam exclaimed. “If Julie’s a Slytherin, then Sonnett is a Ravenclaw.”

Emily put her hand over her heart in mock offense.

“I could certainly be a Ravenclaw, thank you.”

Becky sat in her seat on the back of the bus laughing.

“I totally called it.”

Everyone turned to look at their co-captain.

“Bullshit,” Kelley said.

Julie and Becky shared a glance smiling at each other.

“Actually, she did,” Julie confirmed.

Groans of disappointment echoed through the bus as people started looking for their wallets and Becky held her hand out.

“Pay up, assholes.”

“Wow, did everyone have a bet going on what house I am?” Julie asked, not very shocked at all. The same thing had happened when Carli took the quiz.

“Well, after we found out Tobin, Alex, and Kelley were making you take it, we decided to make a bet of our own,” Morgan explained, handing Becky a $10 bill.

Julie nodded.

“I see.”

Once everyone part of the bet had given Becky her winnings and sat down, Becky looked back over at Julie.

“Hey, Julie, since your girlfriend and her best friends used you for their own benefit, would you like to go to lunch with me tomorrow?”

Julie looked back at Tobin, who had a pout on her face, before looking back to Becky.

“No, but thank you.”

The blonde cuddled into her girlfriend’s side.

“I think I’ll spend the afternoon doing other things.”

Julie smirked when Emily spat out and choked on her water. Becky just shrugged.

“Suit yourself.”

Tobin tightened her embrace around her girlfriend and kissed the top of her head.

“I still think you’re a Hufflepuff.”


End file.
